


flowers for you

by MissusCarlikins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCarlikins/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: Jamie might be allergic to flowers, but that doesn't stop him from visiting Mako's shop.Every day.





	flowers for you

The first time he goes to the flower shop he’s with Lucio and he can’t stop sneezing. It’s the damn flowers of course, there’s so many of them it’s like a forest. Pretty to look at, but killer on his sinuses.

“I don’t understand why we had to come here,” he grumbles, wiping his nose with the back of his hand after another round of sneezes. A nearby flower brushes against his thigh and he nearly jumps back to get away from it.

“Because your last experiment put Genji in the hospital and the least you could do is buy him something nice.”

Jamie sighs, but doesn’t argue. He’s right of course, he often is.

“Couldn’t you just get flowers and _say_ they’re from me?” The glare Lucio gives him is answer enough and he sighs again, poking a rose with one finger. “I don’t even know what he likes.”

“Orchids.” Jamie arches a brow and Lucio quickly drops his gaze. “I mean, at least that’s what he told me.”

Jamie doesn’t ask if they often talk about flower preferences, he doesn’t actually care.

“Okay, orchids it is then.”

He looks around at the flowers and wonders which one is the orchid. Maybe the purple one over by the window …

He wanders through the flowers, leaving Lucio by the daisies, and tries to identify the flowers without getting too close. The last thing he wants to do is destroy a bouquet with a sneeze. Flowers might be from hell, but they’re still pretty.

“Orchids,” he mutters, ducking through an archway. “What the fuck are orchids?”

He yelps when the flower is thrust in front of his face, somehow missing the behemoth of a man who holds them. He can’t make out much of a face, hidden behind the surgical mask and sunglasses as it is, but he knows this man doesn’t belong in a flower shop. Too big, twice—no three times as big as Jamie—with a chain hanging from his hip and ears glittering with rings.

“Orchids.”

His voice is deep, rumbling and rough and exactly what Jamie expects from a man of his size.

“What?”

The man thrusts the flowers into his arms and Jaime has no choice but to accept the pot or drop it, and he has a feeling this man doesn’t take too kindly to hurt flowers. His nose tickles immediately and he sniffles, but with the flower so close he doesn’t stand a chance and his sneeze shakes the white petals.

“Sorry.” He sniffles again and juggles the pot between hands as he wipes his nose. “I’m allergic.”

The man doesn’t say anything, just stares at him, or at least Jamie _thinks_ he’s staring at him. Who wears sunglasses inside anyways?

“Are these orchids?” He assumes the grunt is a confirmation and he smiles, wide and bright. “Thanks mate! Just what I need.” The man grunts again and Jamie dips his head, turning to head back to Lucio. The sooner he gets rid of the flowers the better.

A large hand stops him though, slamming onto his shoulder with bruising force. He doesn’t think the man realizes it, must be hard being aware of your own strength at that size.

“Yes? Did ya need something? Fall madly in love with me and want my number?”

“You’ve gotta pay.”

Jamie blinks and glances at the pot in his hands. “Oh right. Paying! Right. Lead the way.” The man doesn’t move and Jamie arches a brow. “Not much of a conversationalist are you? How do you make any money? Don’t customers typically expect some help?”

“Twenty.”

“What?”

The man holds out a large hand and Jamie stares at it. He paints his nails black, like Jamie.

“Oh alright!” Jamie wiggles his wallet out of his pocket and slaps the twenty in the open palm. “If my friend doesn’t like these I’m getting a refund!”

He doesn’t get stopped this time and finds Lucio near some pink flowers, thrusting the pot in his friends hands before he sneezes again.

“Got 'em, let’s go.”

“Did you pay for them?”

“Of course! What do you think I am? Some kind of thief?” He cackles, ignoring Lucio’s muttered _yes_ and heads out the door.

“It feels good to breathe!” Just for show he takes a loud, deep breath and lets it out, sneezing three times in succession.

“Genji will appreciate your suffering.”

He grins, glancing back at the flower shop. The man’s by window now, watching him. Or maybe he’s just fixing some flowers, the damn sunglasses still obscuring his eyes. Jamie’s sure he’s watching him, he can feel the weight of the gaze like a hand on his back. A big, warm hand with black nails.

He lifts his hand and wiggles his fingers in a wave and the man turns away with a huff, and Jamie can’t stop his smile.

“C’mon!” Lucio calls from down the street, waving impatiently. Jamie laughs and runs after him, filing the name of the flower shop away for later use.

_Mako’s Bouquets_.

_Mako_. He wonders if that’s the name of the giant.

He wonders why a man like that owns a flower shop, and decides he's absolutely got to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a collection of loosely connected one-shots set in a flower shop AU. There won't be a consistent update schedule, and tags will be added as needed.


End file.
